Olivia's Miracle
by Longclaw 1-6
Summary: When that time of year approaches, all one desires to be with is family. Olivia never thought she would have a family to spend Christmas with, but she was wrong. A Holiday themed two shot for someone special in my life. EO - as always ;)
1. One

**A/N: Howdy ya'll.**

 **I know everyone is probably hoping for an update of Prey, but in the light of the approaching Christmas holidays I've decided to try something else.**

 **Someone near and dear to me is a big EO fan. As a Christmas present, I have decided to write her a fluffy two shot. After thinking for several days, the idea light went off above my head yet again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVU. Now that would be the perfect Christmas gift.**

 **Background – Olivia and Elliot have been partners for three years, in a relationship for two, and married for ten months. Kathy left Elliot and their kids three months after Olivia was partnered with him. The kids all live with El and Liv.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

 **This is for Sammie. Merry Christmas :)**

 **Olivia's Miracle**

 **A Short Story by the Congressman**

One

Domestic. What could be more domestic than cooking lunch for her family? Nothing much the brunette figured. Stepping sideways, slipper clad feet gliding along the tiled floor of the kitchen, she snatched the grader and the hunk of parmesan cheese out of the refrigerator. Both were soon hovering over the bubbling pot of pasta, chicken, and sauce. A rhythmic motion of her hands started showering the cheese among the rest of the food.

Musing idly, she wondered how she ended up in this situation. People like her didn't do domestic. Not with the personality and life history she had, more easily fit into a solitary life – which had been the case for thirty-one of her thirty-three years gracing this earth. Alone, more time spent working than actually inside her apartment, only sharing it with a date every once and a while who never really lasted more than two weeks.

And here she was, cooking lunch for her family. "What happened to me?" she asked no one in particular. A hand ran itself through her hair. Something intense seemed to be the only answer, for nothing else could have rooted her out of the rut of her former life.

The bring of the home phone nestled in the wall drew her out of her musings. Grabbing it with the well-honed reflexes of her police experience, Olivia Stabler cradled the receiver against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," answered a husky male voice, one that brought a smile to Olivia's lips. "What are you wearing?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, her answer right here – only Elliot Stabler, her partner, best friend, husband, and soulmate stood a chance of getting her out of that life. Sometimes though, he irritated the daylights out of her. This was one. "You are incorrigible sometimes El," she deadpanned, suppressing a giggle.

"Am I now?" She could almost visualize the shit-eating grin he was currently wearing. "I'm getting ready for a shower. There's not a stich of clothing on me."

The moan that bubbled deep in Olivia's throat was unavoidable. "Don't start something you can't finish El." Easing the knob on the gas stove to zero, letting the cheese melt naturally without extra heat, Olivia turned and leaned on the linoleum counter. "I miss you baby."

Huskiness dropping from her husband's voice, the tone of exposed tenderness soon took over – one he only allowed himself to use with Olivia. "I missed you too Liv. God, it feels like months being away from you." In reality, he had only been away for a single day, having gone with Munch to Chicago to extradite a suspect.

"I know what you mean," Olivia replied, knowing how he felt. Half a day away from him was too much. 'How did I get this way?' The Olivia Benson of five years back would scoff at something like this.

Then, two years later she gazed for the first time into those blue eyes… She shook her head, wanting to have the day before Christmas Eve as a happy one. "How's the case going?" A giggle couldn't help itself at Elliot's resulting groan.

"Remind me never to let Cragen pick me for extradition duty again. It's not like Alex dealing with motions and warrants – at least we know and trust her. These guys here… well lots of them seem like patronage appointees. The process is slow as hell."

Another spate of giggles leaving her lips – the old Olivia Benson never giggled until Elliot, something she found a bit surreal – Olivia could picture the flustered look on his face. "You know El, you're cute when you're flustered." She was his wife after all. It was her duty to cheer him up – one that she loved doing.

The relaxed exhale audible from thousands of miles away indicated it had worked. "Have I told you lately that I love you Mrs. Stabler?"

"Hmmm, once or twice," she shot back, smirking.

Elliot laughed. "I still can't believe Olivia Benson has a flirty, fun-loving side. Guess I was too distracted by Badass Benson initially, but to be fair, that woman was h-o-t."

Olivia shook her head. "You are too much sometimes. And it's Stabler now, and don't you forget it." She let her detective voice emerge for the last statement.

"I hear you officer," Elliot replied, Olivia detecting a tinge of joy beneath his teasing lilt. "Now back to your fun-loving side, I wish you were here Liv. Your funny side is wonderful and a pleasure to deal with. Now though I'm stuck with Munch's."

If Olivia had been drinking something she would have spit it out, the laugh forming deep in her stomach too intense to prevent. "What… what is it… this time?" She managed to choke out between guffaws. "Military industrial complex?"

"Kennedy Assassination," Elliot replied with a snort. "How Fin puts up with him I have no clue." Muffled voices chose that moment to crackle on the other end. "What? Are you… Yeah… Fine, I'll get ready. Sorry beautiful," Elliot told her apologetically, triggering the little catch in her heart that formed whenever her husband of ten months called her that. "Got to go, there are some added complications in the case."

Olivia's heart sank. "Will you be back by Christmas? The twins have their play tomorrow – they were so excited for you to see it." Even she could hear the pained whisper in her voice.

"I'm sorry Liv." Elliot's tone bore the pain of a parent far away from his family. His blue eyes were likely crimson-lined with suppressed tears. "Tell the kids I love them and will be back as soon as I can."

Accepting what couldn't be helped, Olivia nodded. "I will baby. I love you."

"I love you too Liv, more than you'll ever know." His angelic voice disappeared, the line ending with an audible click.

Longing for her handsome husband brought forth by his voice continuing to echo in her ear, Olivia ran a hand though her hair – styled slightly shorter than when they met all those years ago. Well, she had four rambunctious distractions from that longing. "Kids!" she called out to the stairs. "Lunch is ready!"

"Mommy!" Then again maybe not. In ran a four foot eight collection of blonde hair and pure energy. "Dickie won't give me my doll!" Lizzie yelled.

"Not fair!" Her twin brother wasn't far behind. "Only because she wrecked my Lego Millennium Falcon. That was my favorite and you ruined it!" Dickie shoved his sister.

"It was an accident!" Lizzie shoved him back.

Shaking her head, Olivia couldn't help but think this was the sibling version of her fights with El. Knockdown, drag out affairs over the pettiest triggers imaginable. "Stop it," she announced, the twins shutting up immediately. "You two know better than to act this way. Dickie, give your sister her Barbie back."

Grumbling, Dickie nevertheless handed the doll over. The only son out of a household of women, Dickie had grown extremely close to Olivia, which never ceased to brighten the brunette's heart. A triumphant Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him.

"And Lizzie, you are going to help your brother rebuild the Millennium Falcon. Won't you?" The loving look on her face only heightened the stern set of her eyes.

"Yes mommy," replied the youngest Stabler dejectedly.

Her heart melted whenever any of the kids called her that. "Good, now go eat your lunch." Hands ruffled their hair. The twins were more than happy to comply.

"Hi mom." Padding into the kitchen, Kathleen planted a warm kiss onto Olivia's cheek. The twelve-year old was, in Olivia's opinion, the most like her father of all four of them. It always made her smile, but in other aspects was more of a mixed blessing. "Oooh, pasta alfredo. Thanks mom." She sure did have Elliot's appetite.

"I'm excited for the play tomorrow," Dickie announced. "Alexis and I have the biggest parts." He had been cast in the third grade production of the Nativity at St. Thomas' as Joseph.

"That's the Christmas spirit sweetie," Olivia responded. "And I for one am excited to meet this Alexis I've been hearing so much about." All the twins could really talk about was their new friend. "Lizzie? You excited for your part?"

"Ummm…" the young girl said softly. "Yeah. I know the song and everything." Lizzie was cast as the solo opener of 'Come all ye Faithful,' and a bit of nerves were expected. Olivia made a mental not to talk to her about it later.

Waiting for the last Stabler to arrive – with teenagers, experience taught her to give them a little leeway on non-critical time limits – Olivia let her mind drift. Had it only been two years since she and Elliot had begun their relationship? Ten months since their wedding? Allowing the memories of that amazing day when she had finally become Mrs. Olivia Stabler to flash before her eyes, they seemed like yesterday and decades ago at the same time, if that made sense.

Thiers hadn't been quite the most conventional relationship. To tell the truth she had been a little intimidated at seeing those blue eyes for the first time three years before. Elliot Stabler had quite the reputation – most of it deserving she had to admit. In less than a week however they had fallen in sync with each other, the pace of which still amazed Olivia.

Her attention drew itself back to the kids, her kids. 'I wish they were biologically mine.' Many nights, awake in Elliot's arms while he slept, she longed for Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie to have been completely hers. 'That bitch didn't deserve them,' she thought icily. Etched into her memory was the night when their real mother and Elliot's first wife, Kathy, had abandoned them. Olivia had found Elliot on the porch of this house, sobbing uncontrollably. It had been the first time they had held each other, the first time she truly got to see into Elliot Stabler's soul.

Having not known the woman very long, she still would never forgive that woman for giving up this wonderful family. 'God knows I never could.' The first time the kids called her mom – after Elliot and her had been dating six months – Olivia remembered the tears flowing from her lids. It had been then, the process beginning when Elliot kissed her the first time, that her heart was fully lost to this family. Forever.

"I am so screwed!"

This didn't sound good. "Maur, honey?" Olivia asked, concerned as the teenage brunette stormed into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"The stupid play and service is tomorrow and I haven't a thing to wear!"

"Then what's that stuff in your closet for?" mumbled Kathleen, twirling her fork in a spiral of pasta.

"Kathleen, don't make fun of your sister." It often amazed Olivia how easily motherhood came to her. "Why do you need a new dress Maur?"

"I just do," the teen said cryptically.

'Probably a boy,' Olivia thought. "Well, since it's Christmas and you have been an angel, I don't see why we can't head over to Macy's in the afternoon."

Maureen's face lit up like the Christmas tree in their living room. "Really?" Squealing with glee, she ran over and attacked Olivia in a forceful embrace. "You're the best mom in the whole world!"

Olivia felt her heart nearly burst from joy. "I have the best kids in the world." It was true. As Elliot often said, they were as much her kids as his.

'How did I become so lucky?'

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Not for the first time since they arrived at Chicago, Elliot launched a tirade of muffled profanity at the rent-a-car companies. Observing as a consumer and not a cop, it seemed to be standard operating procedure for them to hand out the cheapest, most oddly build vehicle they could find.

'Not to mention microscopic,' he thought acidly. No self-respecting police officer outside of a European metropolis would have been caught dead in a Fiat Type 187. And yet this is what Hertz gave them on the City of New York's dime. A hand found itself pinching the bridge of his nose.

Smirking from the driver's seat, John Munch patted his younger colleague on the shoulder. "Cheer up Elliot. At least the pizza's good."

Glancing down at the near-forgotten slice of Chicago deep dish resting on a plate in his lap, Elliot couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, at least." Lifting the slice to his mouth, he took a large bite. "Mmmmm… so good."

"Nearly makes coming to Chicago worth it," Munch quipped, bushy eyebrows quivering above his thick-framed glasses. "Nearly."

Elliot laughed, a genuine laugh. "That's funny Munch. You should save that one."

"I will thank you. If only my partner could appreciate my sense of humor." Munch gestured sophisticatedly with his hand.

Swallowing a second bite of pizza, the mix of the cheese, tomato, bread, and assorted meats tingling on his tongue, Elliot grinned. "Think of it this way John. You and I or you and Liv spend what… two to three days every month on stakeout or on cases?"

Munch pursed his lips, forehead wrinkling in thought. "Sounds about right, give or take the cases where we all pitch in."

"Yeah, give or take. With Fin though, you have to spend practically every working day with each other. Naturally, he's heard all your shtick and is on John Munch-overload. Like chewing gum – chew it too much and it loses all taste." His lips probably stretching ear to ear as a Cheshire cat, Elliot made a mental note to tell Liv about his little joke when they talked next.

Glaring slightly, Munch shook his head. "Ha ha. A regular Johnny Carson right there."

Silence once again descended on the two detectives, Elliot's rather despondent mood returning as he munched on the remainder of his Pizza. The rapist they had been tracking made it through the system here and only needed to be processed to be turned into the custody of the State of New York. However, the courts here were cluttered due to the holidays. Elliot had been told by his Chicago Police Department counterpart it could take a day or two to find a judge. Dirtbag was probably laughing at them from inside his cell.

More curses fluttered under his breath. What was supposed to be a single-day assignment was turning into a quagmire. He could handle that – in his nearly two decades as a Marine and a cop Elliot Stabler had handled worse. No, what was unbearable was the agony of being away from his wife and children.

Closing his eyes, Olivia's face appeared once again along the blackness of his lids. His love, his angel, his Liv. God, he hated spending even a minute apart from her. Remembering the pain from years back, Kathy having abandoned him and their kids for a younger guy – each of them were shattered in their own way, only for Olivia to step into their lives and put it all back together.

Yearning filled him, pain stabbing through his heart at not being there for the first Christmas after their wedding – their first as a true family.

"Hey Elliot?"

Lids drawing back at the other detective's voice, Elliot was silently glad at the distraction from his anguish. "What's up?" An eyebrow raised itself – far from the usual amused cynicism so perfected by the older detective, Munch now seemed anxious. Pensive even.

A deep breath left Munch's lips, as if he were working up the courage to begin the conversation. "When did you know that you were in love with Olivia?"

Elliot blinked, confused as to why he was asking him that. "Wow, um…" If someone had asked him who he'd expect to have a deep conversation such as this with, he would have said Cragen or Fin. "I guess it was the moment we met. One look into her eyes, the little twinkle in the gold flecks sprinkled through the brown." A wistful smile formed on his face at the memory. "I just knew there was something there, same as when she met my kids – or should I say our kids."

"No," Munch replied with a subtle firmness. "When did you know without a doubt that she was right for you?"

It was a deeply personal question. Debating whether to divulge this to him, Elliot reasoned Munch would not have asked without there being something critical involved. Considering the best man at their wedding could be trusted, Elliot continued. "Remember the Richard White case?"

"That fuck who was stalking Olivia after murdering that ADA?"

Elliot nodded. "Yep. She gave me so much grief for following her around, guarding her, practically gluing myself to her…"

"She gave us all grief that time." Munch's eyes sparkled with mirth. "With you though I thought she'd take you out. Is it a wonder they call her Badass Benson."

"After that time I never wondered that again," Elliot chuckled. "Anyway," his voice grew heavy. "I realized on the course of that entire case that even if she hated me, I… I couldn't bear it if she died." His chest tightened even thinking of the eventuality. "My kids… Olivia was the only person who could take away the pain of Kathy leaving them, something even I couldn't do. The thought of losing her…"

"You'd die as well," Munch finished, staring ahead while nodding.

Furrowing his brows, Elliot connected the pieces in his head. "Alex?" It wasn't a secret that Munch was dating their ADA. She was Olivia's best friend after all.

"Got her a special Christmas gift," he said quietly. "An engagement ring."

Elliot's eyes widened slightly. "Good luck John. Alex is a good girl, and I know she's in love with you."

"Hopefully."

"You've been married three times John, shouldn't you be able to tell?"

"Considering that I have three ex-wives the answer should be obvious." Munch laughed grimly. "And now we're stuck here when you should be with your family and me with Alex. Just perfect." His words were icy and biting, not the usual John Munch sarcasm.

"Yeah." Elliot averted his gaze to the street in front of him. "We could use a Christmas miracle right now." There was now response but blaring hustle and bustle of traffic.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

"Do we haaaaave to be here?" Kathleen whined, kicking her feet up and down from her perch draped horizontally across the armchair. "This is soooo boooooring!"

Lips curling into a knowing smile, Olivia allowed herself a slight giggle at how her daughter – it was still somewhat surreal to think of Kathleen or her sisters that way – acted. 'She'll love shopping in now time,' the brunette thought. But it was for the best. Olivia wasn't ready for Kathleen to grow up too quickly. 'I wish she could be twelve forever.'

"Try and cheer up sweetheart," Olivia said finally, reaching over and resting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Maur needs a new dress for tomorrow."

Kathleen rolled her eyes, nose crinkling – a trait she could only have picked up from Olivia. It was times like these that only hit home the fact these children all knew her as "Mom."

"But Maureen already has enough damn clothes."

"Katie." While she could never be truly mad at them – a side effect of all four possessing the azure blue Stabler eyes that weakened her ever since first gazing at their father's three years previously – that was no excuse to let things go. A gentle but firm tone would do. "Language."

Irritation morphed to contrition. "Sorry mom." Olivia could be certain at her sincerity. 'Those Stabler blues reflect emotion like a mirror.' Elliot was like an open book to her, and so were their kids. 'Our kids.' There was the surreal feeling again.

"Alright," Maureen said through the curtain of the Macy's dressing room, the three of them having travelled to Manhattan just for her. The swish of the curtain found the eldest Stabler proceeding out of the room. Tossing her shoulder length brown hair back, she dramatically assumed the pose of a supermodel. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot," Kathleen immediately replied, laughing.

Maureen glared daggers at her sister. "Shut up ass face."

"Takes one to know one."

"Girls, enough," Olivia exclaimed, staring each of them down until the guilty floor gazes appeared in both. "It's Christmas, and even if it wasn't you two are sisters. You're supposed to be best friends. I…" A slight pain from childhood returned, a longing in her heart. Her voice caught a little. "I wish I had one when I was your age."

Looking at their mom, both girls felt bad. Stomachs knotted in pure guilt at hurting her even slightly and inadvertently. "Sorry mom," Maureen said.

"Sorry," repeated her sister. "Sorry too Mo-Mo."

Maureen couldn't help but snicker slightly at the childhood nickname. "Sorry too sis, even if you are a pest." The eldest Stabler said it with her father's cheeky grin so no harm was conveyed. "So, back to business. How do I look?"

All attention shifted to Olivia. "Ummm…" she stammered, trying to find the best way to put it. Maureen looked beautiful. 'But,' Olivia finished her inspection, 'It just didn't fit her.'

If Olivia could read the Stablers like a book, the same was true in the reverse. "You hate it," Maureen said simply, sighing sadly. "I do look like an idiot."

"No Maureen, don't say that…" Olivia began.

Only to be cut off mid-sentence. "I'll never find something!" cried the despondent teenager. "This is the eighth dress I've tried already!"

"Only eight?" a familiar voice scoffed in mock disbelief. "Ten is the halfway point if you want to look your best."

"Aunt Alex!"

Finding herself with two Stabler girls embracing her, Alex Cabot laughed heartily. "Hi girls." The blonde pulled back, eying them over from behind her elegant, black glasses. "Is it just me or are you actually ladies now?"

"It's not just you Alex," Olivia laughed, walking forward to hug her best friend. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome," replied the ADA, smoothening out her woolen coat. "Had to get some work done at Hogan Plaza but it was for the best, allowed me a brisk walk here."

"Why are you here Aunt Alex, not that I – uh – I'm not glad you're here," Maureen stammered out.

"Easy there Maur. She's here to help you pick out a perfect dress for tomorrow."

"Oh thank God," the young brunette exclaimed, a look of complete relief passing over her face. "No offense mom but Aunt Alex's taste is crazy amazing."

"None taken," chuckled Olivia, conceding the obvious to the blue-blooded blonde. Nearly all of her more stylish outfits – along with several meant for hers and Elliot's eyes only – were Cabot pre-approved. 'I don't know how she does it,' the detective thought, 'But the attorney has a gift.' "Now Alex, Maureen wants something stylish but not too formal for the Christmas Eve service tomorrow night at the church…"

"To impress a certain guy," stated Kathleen in a sing-song voice. She may have copied many expressions from her, Olivia observed, but the mischievous twinkle in her eye was all Elliot.

Maureen went red as a ripened tomato. "Motherfu…" she trailed off. "God, Katie shut up."

Wisely giving the teenager her dignity, Alex didn't say a word. "Winter casual, got it." Heels clicking on the tiled floor, the only sounds were the soft swish of clothes and the audible "No, no, no," as she rifled through and rejected them. "No, no… a ha!" The smile on Alex's face was the same one she wore after a big win at court. "This is perfect."

Revealing itself, Olivia knew Alex Cabot had proven herself once more. A uniform sky blue – drawing any viewer to the same shade of blue that resided in her twin orbs in her head – the cotton formed a shallow collar that showed the perfect amount of skin. No cleavage but the full neck. Long sleeves matched a slight frill from below the waist, dress ending at the knee. "You'll look beautiful in this Maur."

"You think so?" Maureen asked hopefully, taking the dress in her trembling hands.

"I hate to admit it, but I think so," Kathleen acknowledged. Accepting the confidence, the eldest Stabler disappeared back into the changing room.

"So Aunt Alex?" Kathleen asked nonchalantly. "Are you and Uncle John going to get married soon?"

Olivia heard the hitch in her best friend's breath. "Um, ah, well…"

The detective chuckled at the normally oratorical Ice Queen of the courtroom tongue tie herself over a pre-teen's question. Besides, it was something she wanted to know herself. "Yeah Alex," Olivia needled with an innocent smile. "You and Munch have been dating for almost a year now. Any plans for the future."

" _E tu Olivia_?" All that responded was a mirthful twinkle. Alex sighed. "We haven't planned anything, no." The longing edge in her voice proved to Olivia that it wasn't by her choice. She gave her best friend a sympathetic smile."

Once again the swish of the curtain drew their attention. "Soooo, is this the one?"

Three pairs of eyes bugged out at the sight of Maureen in the dress. Three voices spoke simultaneously. "Yes."

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Shrouded in darkness, only the pale light of the moon prevented the bedroom from the pitch black of night. Tossing from her left to her back for what had to be the fifth time in the last half an hour, Olivia let out a half snort, half sigh at her current predicament. "Damn it," she whispered. No matter what she did – there was no sleep without Elliot lying beside her.

Deep inside the recesses of her mind she could hear the clucking disapproval of the old Olivia Benson. Why couldn't she handle it? Why was she dependent on someone else? Years of cleaning up after a drunken mother, having all overtures of love rebuffed by her drunken mother, had taught her to be independent. Everything that had happened since then only reinforced that – until Elliot.

Try as her old self did, Olivia Stabler couldn't find fault in herself for needing her husband. For craving his touch – even just to hold her. On nights in the cribs or at home due to a heart-wrenching case, that was all that they did. Being in his arms made the pain go away.

And the lack of his firm, muscular form that she could nuzzle into while he held him, or smile while he tugged her back against him and buried his face in her neck – she couldn't sleep without it.

"I love you El," she whispered, hoping he'd hear it somehow thousands of miles away. "Please come back to me." She didn't want to spend their first Christmas as a family without him. "God," she prayed, "Please give me a Christmas miracle. Send him back to me."

A single tear rolled from her cheek to the pillow – it still smelled like him. Breathing in the soothing scent, Olivia sighed happily. If she could close her eyes tightly, clearing her mind of her surroundings, it was as if he was still here.

The gentle tapping on their bedroom door broke Olivia from her contented trance. Sitting up in nothing but her warm, cotton pajamas, she softly reached for the gun waiting in her nightstand.

"Mommy?"

Olivia's hand jerked away. "Dickie?" Since there was only one male living in the house currently, who else could it be. "Come in sweetie."

Door swinging open slowly, the squeak of the hinges piercing the once blaring quiet. Soft light illuminated the floor from the hallway lamp. Sure enough there was her son, Lizzie slipping in behind him. Neither of them saying a word – a glaring contrast to the usual boisterous siblings that so reminded Olivia of their father – the twins padded until watching her from the side of the bed.

"What's the matter guys?" Olivia asked, rubbing her eyes of whatever sleep had managed to crawl its way to her. "Can't sleep?"

Both eight year olds shook their heads. It was amazing how Lizzie and Dickie were so in sync, especially being fraternal rather than identical twins. "Bad dream," Lizzie murmured, Dickie nodding vigorously in agreement.

"My babies, come here." Opening her arms, Olivia beckoned the twins to join her. At eight they may have been skirting the line of this level of closeness, but they were still so young. And Olivia really didn't want to be alone right now.

"Oomph," she grunted as Dickie scrambled over her, settling into her left side as Lizzie settled into her right. "Giving me a twin sandwich huh guys?" she chuckled, wrapping hands around both of them and embracing them tightly. Settling into a comfortable collective position, Olivia kissed each of them on the head. "Want to tell me what happened?"

She felt Dickie's hold on her side tighten. "You left like Mo-Mo told us about Mommy Kathy."

"Please don't leave us mommy," Lizzie whimpered, burying her face in Olivia's shoulder.

Heart breaking for the fear in her baby's voices, Olivia blinked back instant tears. "Listen to me Lizzie, Dickie. I love all of you with all my heart. Your daddy, Mo-Mo, Katie, all of you are everything to me. The thought of losing even one of you…" Trailing off, she shut her eyes tightly, trapping the sobs behind them lest she break down from the painful thoughts. "I will never leave you two. I love you."

"I love you too mommy," both said simultaneously, snuggling into her side as their breathing evened.

Wetness collecting beneath her eyes, Olivia leaned down to press heated kisses on Lizzie and Dickie's mussed hair. Her love for this family – her family – was too intense to characterize. With the love of these little angels… all that she had given up had been worth it.

They were a part of her – them, their sisters, and their father.

 **A/N: I have to say, stories where Olivia is a mother to Elliot's kids are my guilty pleasure.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and there will be one more part coming out before Christmas. Some big surprises coming up for our favorite family.**

 **To Sammie, thanks for being there for me :)**

 **God Bless**

 **Alex**


	2. Two

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but some stuff came up. Anyway, here is the conclusion to Olivia's Miracle.**

 **We have Christmas Eve itself, and the twins have a performance they are starring in. Olivia will have to get them ready, plus she will run in to two characters from another favorite show of mine ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVU, or the other two characters I plan on showcasing here.**

 **I hope you all have had a Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy this update. Especially my beautiful Sammie :)**

 **Review and enjoy :)**

Two

"Stay still Dickie," Olivia fussed, hoping the eight year old would stop squirming so she could fix up his costume. God, he reminded her of Elliot and his ties. How that man couldn't put on a tie by himself drove her up the wall sometimes.

"Oww!" The carbon copy of his dad flinched. "That hurt."

"One more second… aaaand… got it. Easy as that."

"Thanks mommy." Dickie beamed, kissing her on the cheek.

Heart swooning, Olivia drew him in for a hug. "I love you my little munchkin." Pulling back, she marveled over the little boy. He looked so adorable in his shepherd costume. "You look just like your father." The love she held for this family – it was too difficult to put into words.

"Mom!" Her head jerked up at Kathleen's panicked voice. "I need help!"

'A mother's work is never done.' Gliding along the carpet, Olivia wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

Despite how it still scared her sometimes.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Laying out her dress for that night, Olivia's eyes were drawn to the framed photo on Elliot's bedside table. A hand reached out to curl around the smooth wooden frame. Olivia couldn't help the smile on her face at what Elliot always called his favorite picture.

Their first date as a couple. Closing her eyes, Olivia let the memories of that day assault her vision.

" _Where are we going El?" Olivia whispered, her hand gripped lightly in his as he dragged her through the dark summer green blanketing Central Park._

" _Be patient Liv," Elliot repeated, stopping so he could rest a single finger against his lips. "We'll get there soon enough."_

 _Olivia rolled her eyes. She hated surprises, wishing that he could just tell her the restaurant they were going to and that he not take the scenic route. Her previous dates and lovers did that, upon request or naturally. Elliot had simply chuckled and kissed her lightly when she pointed that out – which worked. 'Damn him,' she thought with a scowl._

 _Sensing her displeasure, Elliot stopped in his tracks and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't you trust me Benson?"_

 _Sighing, Olivia closed her eyes. "Yes." As a couple she hadn't had much an experience – this being their first date after all – but as her partner she had no doubts in that regard. Only one year in, she felt safe with him watching her back that some decade-long partnerships hadn't acquired. "I trust you Stabler."_

" _Would I ever deliberately hurt you Liv?"_

 _Hearing her mother's voice scream its assent, that all men would if given the chance, Olivia found it warring with something far stronger. Her chin resting on his shoulder, face buried in his neck, she could smell him. A deep breath brought the wonderful scent into her nose. A contented breath escaped her lips, the scent a titillating mixture of cologne, antibacterial soap, and just plain Elliot._

" _Never, you would never hurt me."_

 _A smile playing on his lips, Elliot pulled back and kissed her lightly, smirking at the glossed look in her eyes. "Then come on." Once again he grabbed her hand and continued to tug her forward._

He had been so confident, so sweet. Olivia caressed the smiling Elliot in the picture with her thumb. Even after Kathy had hurt him Elliot tried to give her the perfect date. That was her Elliot, selfless to the end – even to those who didn't deserve it. Like herself.

" _Sooo…" Suddenly the suave and confident Elliot Stabler was a bumbling mess. "Do you, umm, like it?"_

 _Looking around, taking in the surroundings, Olivia smiled softly. He had taken her to a secluded spot by the lake, laying out a blanket and a picnic basket for them to enjoy. It was so beautiful, so calming – a welcome change of pace from the exhilaration and pain of their jobs._

" _I love it," Olivia said genuinely, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "Stop being so worried El." She actually found his demeanor quite cute. 'Who knew Elliot Stabler had a sweet, romantic side.' Not waiting for his mood to improve, she kissed him again – Olivia knew she was being bold but she did it anyway, fighting through the insecurity. After a split-second, he kissed her back._

Olivia held the photo to her heart, remembering how it was taken.

" _El!" she whispered harshly, blushing bright red._

" _Come on Liv," he chided, confidence rushing back to him. "Hey, 'scuse me." He flashed his badge to the mounted Park officer. "Stabler, Special Victims."_

" _What can I do you for Detective?" the trooper asked, dismounting from his horse._

 _Smirking at the still embarrassed Olivia, Elliot handed the man a camera. "Do you mind taking our picture?"_

 _A tiny bit shocked, the trooper nevertheless saw the adoration shared by the two. "Sure."_

 _Sitting back next to her, Olivia squealed when Elliot drew her between his legs and back against his chest. "Smile gorgeous," he whispered in her ear._

 _Taken aback by the pet name – he usually only called her Liv or Benson – Olivia couldn't help but break out into a smile as the flash filled her eyes._

The same smile that she wore on her face at that moment. Elliot Stabler. "My husband." Before him, God, the thought of committing to anyone terrified her. She was nothing special – no one decent would ever want her or not leave her.

But Elliot, he was different. One date with him and she was done, her life set. Wanting to be a mother, though scared stiff of her own upbringing transferring down onto her child, she had immediately become mother to four amazing children. 'What was I thinking?'

Even now, years later, she wondered it. Wondered how one family could have changed Olivia Benson so thoroughly. No one that knew her thought it could be done. Not her friends, not even her mother, her having known she was dating Elliot before she died.

"Mom," Maureen called from the doorway. "We're going to be late."

Hearing her eldest's voice, Olivia knew it was all worth it."

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

"Oh thank the Lord," cried the teacher, her young features harried nearly as much as Olivia's would be during a trying case. "Lizzie and Dickie are here. Mrs. Stabler," she looked at Olivia with a look of pure gratefulness. "You dressed them in their costumes, thank you!"

Olivia chuckled, lightening the mood. "No problem. I figured you'd be swamped."

"You don't know the half of it," the teacher laughed grimly. "Wait here guys, I'll be right back." With that she disappeared, barking orders.

"Lexie!" cried Dickie, him and his sister running from Olivia's side. The detective saw them hugging an animated redhead, almost as excited to see them as the other way around.

"So this is the famous Alexis," Olivia said, walking up to the twins' best friend. "Nice to finally meet you."

To her surprise, the girl raised her hand to Olivia in the picture of lady-like grace. "Nice to meet you as well Detective Stabler."

"Alexis?" a smooth male voice called out. Into the bustling backstage emerged a handsome man with dark black hair and the features of a lifelong jokester. "There you are." He kneeled and wrapped Alexis into his arms. "Don't do that again."

"It's ok daddy," the girl responded. "I just wanted to find my friends."

By now Olivia was gaping like a fish. She wasn't normally starstruck – especially with her job – but with the nature of the outing her guard was down. "You're Richard Castle." One of her favorite authors.

The man's smile returned. "At your service. You must be Olivia Stabler. I see that you met Alexis."

"I did, but I didn't think she was your daughter." Olivia dropped her gaze to the twins. "Why didn't you tell me she was Richard Castle's daughter?"

"You didn't ask," the twins said at the same time.

Glaring slightly, Olivia soon found it was time to kiss them goodbye. "Good luck guys. Make mommy and daddy proud."

"We will mommy," Dickie stated, kissing her cheek.

"I'm nervous mommy," Lizzie repeated, a trembling wreck unlike her brother. "I wish daddy were here."

"I know you do pumpkin. I wish he was too." The longing for Elliot never left her whenever he wasn't in visual range. "But he's here in spirit honey. Do your best, and daddy will hear all about it, ok?"

Olivia's natural compassion with the victims extended to her kids tenfold. Lizzie immediately calmed. "Ok mommy."

"That's the spirit, go get em."

Once they were shepherded out of the backstage, Olivia found Castle smiling at her. "No wonder those two talk about you so much."

"Huh?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alexis keeps telling me about how Lizzie and Dickie talk about you all the time. They really love you." He seemed impressed, parent to parent.

"They mean everything to me," she said truthfully. "Them and their sisters, I love them as if they were my own."

This seemed to puzzle Castle, the playboy smile from the tabloids dropping into a curious frown. "They aren't yours?"

"No," Olivia replied sadly as they made their way into the auditorium of St. Thomas' Academy. "Their biological mother left Elliot, their father, years ago. I married him earlier this year. I'm their stepmom."

Understanding crept onto Castle's face, the author nodding. "I get it." He smiled warmly, a real smile as opposed to his famous half-smirks. "Your husband is a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one." Looking for Maur and Katie, she found them both in deep conversation with their friends. "I guess we have time to kill," she joked. "I am really looking forward to the new Derick Storm novel. You have a gift."

Castle waved the praise off. "You are too kind Detective. Since your twins and Alexis are friends." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I could get you a free, signed copy before the official release date."

"Oh," she replied, not trying to sound too excited – with her job, there wasn't much to alleviate the filth. Her reading was one of the few things she had. "Thank you Mr. Castle."

"Oh Please, just call me Castle detective."

"Olivia would be fine," she smirked. No force on earth or heaven could tear her away from Elliot – he had ruined her for other men – but the father of her kids' best friend seemed like a decent man. She and Elliot needed more friends outside of the precinct or DA's office.

"To tell you the truth though, I may be running out of ideas for Derick Storm."

"Really? That's too bad."

Castle shrugged. "He's getting too predictable, if you know what I mean. I can't be surprised by him anymore." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I have no ideas for what could come next." His eyes suddenly twinkled. "Any chance I could shadow your precinct Olivia? Maybe that could jar the writing juices."

Olivia laughed. 'Munch would love this guy.' "Much as that would liven the place up, Special Victims doesn't sound like the right place for you. We deal with rapes and crimes involving children."

"Oh." Castle gulped, obviously slightly queasy at the thought. "You're probably right." The twinkle returned though. "That still gives me an idea. Thank you Olivia." He smiled at her.

"Glad I could help." 'Pity the poor detectives that get stuck with him,' she thought. He was a nice guy, but to work with he'd be a handful.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

"My dear Mary," Dickie said on stage, Olivia watching intently at her son's performance. "Are you alright?"

"Joseph," replied a smiling Alexis, clearly inheriting her grandmother's acting skills. "My son is born." Above her the stage light twinkled, all the cast members – the twins' classmates – keeling for the Messiah's birth.

Stepping onto the stage, Lizzie walked to the middle, dressed as a sheer angel. Hesitantly, she cleared her throat. Eyes locked with her mother's, seeming to give her the confidence to start.

" _Oh come all ye faithful,_

 _Joyful and triumphant,"_

Olivia gasped softly. She had no idea Lizzie had such a beautiful voice.

" _Come and behold him_

 _Born the King of Angels:_

Tears in her eyes, she hated that Elliot was missing this. There was no doubt in her mind that there wasn't a dry eye in the auditorium.

" _O come, let us adore Him,_

 _O come, let us adore Him,_

 _O come, let us adore Him,_

 _Christ the Lord."_

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Red and gold wrapping paper, a silver bow adorning the top. Olivia placed the last of Dickie's presents underneath the tree, smiling tiredly at a job well done. 'Dickie, check; Lizzie, check.' Her eyes drifted to the right side of the tree. "Maur, check; Katie, check; stockings, check."

A yawn chose that moment to rip through her, mouth rivaling a lion in form and width. Fatigue closed upon her, tinged with sadness. Her kids were her life, but she missed Elliot. She wrapped her arms around her, warding off the lonely chill. He was her heart and soul, his absence leaving a hole which dug painfully at her every second he wasn't by her side. This was supposed to be their first Christmas together. A tear cascaded down her cheek.

Staring off at the glittering star adorning the Stabler family tree, Olivia didn't notice the figure slinking toward her until the arms wrapped around her waist. Gasping, instinctually an elbow rammed backward right into her would be assailant's stomach. With an oof he fell to the floor. Olivia spun around, arms raised for a fight.

Eyes immediately widened. "Elliot?" The black hole in her heart, present since he disappeared past security at JFK days ago, patched itself immediately at the sight of her husband.

Rubbing his throbbing abdomen, Elliot chuckled dryly. "Still Badass Benson I see."

"El!" Not waiting, not wanting to wait, as soon as he was in a standing position she had thrown herself into his arms. His strong, comforting arms. Olivia knew she was home.

The excruciating vice crushing his soul vanished at the first whiff of Olivia's intoxicating scent. Elliot was crying now, his tears mixing with hers. He had only been gone for about five days, but to him it felt like an eternity. He was joined to this woman, joined for the rest of his life.

"You're back," she breathed, not wanting to leave his embrace. "You came back to me."

"You don't think I would miss Christmas with you did you?" he replied, not loosening his grip. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Neither of them knew who kissed the other first. Time passed by in a blur, whole blocks of seconds disappearing into thin air. Soon, the two of them found themselves in their bedroom, clothes clawed off and lips locked in a frenzied struggle. Bodies were entertained, the couple needing to be as close as possible. They wanted each other. They needed each other.

Still kissing, Elliot collapsed onto the bed, taking Olivia with him. She fell onto him in a soft heap, nipples digging into the skin of his chest. Both moaned at the intense sensation. Trailing along the glorious golden skin, his lips trailed from her neck to the ample breasts dangling deliciously above.

"Fuck," Olivia murmured as Elliot latched his mouth to her nipple. Teeth sucked in on her lower lip, biting to restrain the sensations shooting from her nipples to her core. Elliot's tongue laved at the dusky point, almost as a newborn baby in his desperation, index and middle fingers pinching and tugging her other between them.

"El, El, El," she whimpered. Once he switched buds, she couldn't stand it anymore. With a growl, she flipped them over, hands tailing along his bulging biceps. Her husband's weight on her felt amazing. The way he hovered above, it sent chills down her spine.

Grinning at her actions, Elliot licked a single trail down her gorgeous, curvy body. Down her chest, along her stomach, dipping into her navel, and over her hip, the wet appendage blazed a heated trail – leaving goosebumps in its wake. Stopping, he hovered over the pink heaven ready for him. "Do you want it Liv?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Olivia moaned throatily, buking her hips. "Yes El! Enough with the teasing!" She wanted him. He was so close to where she wanted.

Marveling once more at her shaved mound, Elliot dove in. His tongue licked a single trail up her slit, groaning at the ambrosia he found. 'So delicious,' he thought, wrapping lips around her clit. Flicking his tongue on the throbbing nub, his fingers speared into her, curling as he thrusted them in and out.

This was too much for Olivia. She hadn't waited so long for him to let this happen. Clutching his head with her persistent grip, Olivia dragged her speechless husband back to her face, kissing him. The taste of her on his tongue brought on yet another moan. "Please El," she whispered, praying he understood.

There was no doubt he wouldn't. Battling her tongue for dominance, Elliot cupped her breasts and kneaded rhythmically. Her pleasurable purrs against his mouth only spurred him on. A hand drifted to clasp his member. "Are you sure Liv?" he asked, breaking the kiss and staring into her luscious browns.

Brown eyes were darkened black in supreme lust. "Oh God yes!" she husked. "I need you! I need you inside me!"

Elliot lined up at her entrance. "Do you want me gorgeous?" His mind was fogged right now, the electricity of their arousal covering their joined skin in an intense tingle. Magic, his wife was magic.

Pressing her hips into him, forcing his tip to slide inside her entrance, Olivia screamed her want. "Yes El. I want you! I always want you!" She pushed downward, taking all of him inside her. "Take me baby!"

Clenching his teeth, Elliot began his powerful thrusts. "So tight, fuck," he gasped, pushing through the vice her walls had around him. Prying his eyes open, he stared at wonder at the moaning form beneath him. "You are. God. So. Beautiful." She was – a goddess.

Her hips matching him thrust for thrust, Olivia could barely keep from screaming his name. "Fuck El," she hissed through clenched teeth. Nails clawed at his back, her eyes locking with his stormy blues. "Fuck me El. Faster. Harder." She wrapped an arm around his head and drew him in for a hungry kiss.

Elliot could never say no to his Olivia. Growling into her inviting cavern, he picked up the pace. Skin slapped against skin as the smell of sweat and sex permeated in the air. Braking the kiss, unable to stop the scream that was bubbling up, Olivia sank her teeth into Elliot's shoulder. The violent cries muffled themselves in the thick muscles she adored.

The pain was like a livewire through Elliot's system. "Fuck Liv, fuck!" He pounded into her, almost violently. "Say you're mine Liv!" A deep thrust slammed into a spot that made her see stars. "Say it!"

There was something about Elliot Stabler, how the most frenzied of fucks could still send love washing through Olivia – they never fucked, they always made love. No matter the type, she could always feel his adoration of her.

Regardless of the physical sensations, this was what caused her to lose all control. "I'm yours baby!" she cried, the pleasure almost painful for Olivia. "I'm yours forever! God El!" She could feel it, feel the edge fast approaching. "El, I'm coming! EL!"

Sensations ripping through him, Elliot almost cried out in pain himself as she melted around him, inner walls milking him hard. He could barely push through the tightness. "Fuck, Gah! LIV!" Eyes fluttered shut – seed spilling inside her.

Completely spent, flipped over so she was resting on him, Olivia placed feather light kisses upon Elliot's hard chest. Sighing contentedly, she nuzzled her nose into him. "Merry Christmas El."

Eyes watering, Elliot dropped a searing kiss on her sweat soaked hair. "Merry Christmas Liv. I love you." He did, with everything he had.

"I love you too." Her world complete, safe in the arms of her soulmate, Olivia drifted off into her slumber.

EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO EO

Scrambling on the hardwood floors sheathing the floor of the hallway, the twins burst into their parents' room with grins on their faces and twinkles in their eyes. "Mommy! Mommy!" they yelled excitedly, the rapture of Christmas morning tinging their voices. "Wake up!"

When Dickie leapt onto the lumpy blankets, both Stablers were in for a rude awakening. Instead of the warm, firm body of their stepmother, all that met them were the blankets and bedsheets. "Mommy?" Lizzie called out, puzzled at Olivia's disappearance. "Where are you?"

"What's going on?" Maureen asked from the doorway, tying her bathrobe closed with Kathleen peeking in behind her. "Where's mom?"

Before the twins could answer a voice called from the living room. "Kids! Down here! Santa came."

The sparkle in their eyes returning, Lizzie and Dickie practically leapt down each step in their joyous frenzy – their sisters were far more reserved, a hallmark of increasing age.

Hearing the patter of the twins' feet, Olivia grinned and watched them run in. "Surprise! Look who Santa brought," she announced, gesturing to the tall figure standing alongside her by the tree.

Faced with what to them was a Christmas miracle, Lizzie and Dickie squealed with joy. "Daddy!"

Elliot kneeled, pitching back as two bodies slammed into him, wrapping their arms around his waist. "Merry Christmas guys," he whispered through the happy tears blazing down his face.

"Santa brought you," Lizzie whispered, melting her father's heart.

"I knew he would," Dickie added.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Teenage angst swept aside by the magic of the special day, Maureen and Kathleen joined in the paternal hug. "I missed you all so much," Elliot rasped, kissing each of his beloved children on their heads. "I love you."

"We love you too daddy," Maureen whispered, feeling herself drawn back ten years to childhood Christmases long before – where she and her daddy and mommy… "Uh, dad," she reminded in a low voice.

Picking up on her hints, Elliot shifted his eyes to rest on Olivia, his gorgeous wife watching the paternal scene with unshed tears, a smile playing on her lips. Elliot extended his hand.

Olivia then found herself wedged in the middle of the hug. Sighing happily, she snuggled in the tender embrace of her husband, feeling safe and loved wrapped in her family.

A chuckle escaped Elliot's lips. "Well this is… festive," he remarked at the living room rug, strewn with the multi-colored scraps of ripped wrapping paper.

Giggling – yes, she was surprised too considering her entire life before Elliot – Olivia buried her back further into her husband. "It is isn't it?" Biting her lip, Olivia's eyes shifted to her son. "Dickie, honey."

"Yes mommy," said Dickie, his Lego TIE Fighter box clutched to his chest.

"I think there is one more present left to give. Check daddy's stocking."

"Liv," Elliot said, dropping a kiss to her neck. "You don't have to."

Olivia ignored him, watching the young Stabler fish through the colorfully decorated stocking emblazoned with a gold "El." Dickie trotted over. "Here you go mommy," he said with a smile, handing her a small package.

"Merry Christmas El," she told him, handing him the gift.

"Pretty small gorgeous," Elliot smirked, ripping at the wrapping paper. Eyes widened at the sight.

"A white stick?" Kathleen couldn't help but ask incredulously. "What does that have to do with… Why is there a blue line at the end?"

Three times Elliot opened his mouth to say something, and three times any response died on his tongue. All he could do was stare at his wife, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "You're… you're…" he finally stammered, dropping his hands to her stomach.

"Yes baby," Olivia whispered, a massive weight lifted on her shoulders now that he knew. "We're having a baby. Merry Christmas El." As his lips descended to capture hers, Olivia knew at this moment that she truly had her miracle.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas story. Liv and Elliot deserve their Christmas Miracle, and I enjoyed giving it to them :)**

 **The date was fun to write. It allowed me to bring in some of Olivia's insecurities from the show. She still suffers from them, but a loving family and adoring husband has polished the rough edges somewhat. She just needs to always know someone loves her.**

 **The many SVU/Castle fans probably liked how I put Castle and Alexis in. While I love Beckett, it was much too early to bring her in. Sorry. However, seems like Olivia greased the wheels for a far earlier meeting between them. Who doesn't love Olivia?**

 **If that scene seemed a bit OOC, remember everyone needs their hobbies. Especially with that job, downtime to forget everything and relax would be crucial. I could see her liking Castle's books.**

 **Now, for the person I wrote this two-shot for: to my beautiful girlfriend, Merry Christmas Sammie. You are amazing.**

 **God Bless**

 **Alex**


End file.
